


oh but you're an explosion (you're dynamite)

by katsukiy



Series: NSFW Victuuri Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Butt Plugs, Clubbing, Come Eating, Day 5, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, NSFW Victuuri Week 2017, Orgasm Control, Semi-Public Sex, needy viktor, prompt: toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukiy/pseuds/katsukiy
Summary: “I feel empty,” Viktor points out, a little petulantly, tipping his head as far as he can to shoot him a pitiful glance.





	oh but you're an explosion (you're dynamite)

When Yuuri presses him up against the bathroom stall’s door, Viktor makes a sound that’s half of a laugh and half of a moan. The neon lights make him look washed up, white and frazzled with his wide eyes and impossibly large pupils. He’s wearing a really nice shirt, but the first three buttons are already undone, showing a glimpse of pale, sweaty skin. Yuuri wants to ruin him, and he knows Viktor will let him.

Viktor throws his head back as Yuuri mouths hotly at his neck, hitches up a leg around his hip and _grinds_. Yuuri nips at the soft flesh under his tongue in warning and Viktor whines, lets his leg fall down again.

The music that comes from outside the stall is faint, a rhythmic thumping and bodies moving, shouting and shuffling disorderly around the dance floor. The club is packed, and they’re definitely not alone in this grimy bathroom with leaking faucets. The thought just makes Yuuri suck harder what must be a minefield of hickeys, as Viktor scrabbles for purchase wherever he can, gives him even more access to the pale line of skin by arching wantonly against the door where he's crowded.

“Yuuri,” Viktor pleads at last, gripping at his shoulders with trembling hands “I’m so wet.”

He means it: Yuuri can feel the hardness pressing on his hip leaking, and he knows that the only mercy Viktor can count on is that the trousers are dark enough to hide it well.

“Please, please,” Viktor isn't above begging, never has been. And Yuuri has never been above doing what he wants anyway. But this time it has a point of desperation that licks stripes of fire in the small of his back, and Yuuri knows why that is.

It pushes him to pause the ruining of his husband's neck just enough to shove his own trousers down with the boxers, their pants harsh and loud as Viktor does the same and turns his back to him without prompting, pushes his hips back to present his ass, round and perfect. He must be really desperate, because he also reaches back with his hands and shamelessly spreads his cheeks for him, showing his secret.

Yuuri’s breath hitches in his throat at the sight of the ring base of the plug, glittering golden under the unforgiving light.

(It was an impulse buy, one that he had regretted for two full seconds after realizing that he could afford it and that Viktor would love it. And love it he did. Yuuri remembers telling him embarrassedly that it wasn’t a gold medal but maybe it would do anyway? And Viktor had stripped, wrapped his last World Championship gold medal around his neck and let him fuck his hole for two hours with the ridiculously expensive [24 karat gold prostate massager](https://www.lelo.com/earl).)

The growl that comes out of his throat is predatory and wounded at the same time. Viktor shudders and moans, keeps as still as he can, but when Yuuri hooks his finger inside the ring and _pulls_ , his hips trash uselessly to try and keep the toy inside.

Yuuri has to wrap his hand around his side to keep him still, but he’s too smitten not to thrust a few times because that’s what Viktor wants. He keens and mewls, tries to fuck himself back onto the golden head that hits perfectly his prostate. When Yuuri pulls it out completely, he whines.

His hole blinks greedily, pink and glistening, and Yuuri licks his lips, has to tug his cock a few times to get some relief, he’s so hard.

“I feel empty,” Viktor points out, a little petulantly, tipping his head as far as he can to shoot him a pitiful glance. He looks like a kicked puppy.

Yuuri clears his hoarse throat and steers his shoulders, hands him the plug to keep. Viktor’s hand trembles a little as he accepts it, but Yuuri wastes no time, then. He dips two fingers inside his husband’s ass, meeting no resistance at all.

“Oh,” Viktor says. The fingers explore the wetness inside a little, almost shyly, testing, and Yuuri is glad Viktor can’t see him blushing.

“You’ve been so good, keeping all my cum inside since before dinner,” he breathes out, bending his back to reach the shell of his ear “We don’t even need lube. I can just slide inside, like this.”

Viktor makes a choked off noise, nods feverishly and clenches around him.

“Please, do it” he whispers, and then “Yuuri.”

Yuuri does. He pulls his fingers out and lines up his aching cock, thrusts inside until his balls are pressed between their bodies. The friction is still there, but it’s bearable, lessened by the lube and the cum that was kept inside by the plug. Viktor slams his free hand on the door, trying to keep himself upright, and Yuuri folds himself up even more around him, slides his arms under his shirt and around his pelvis to help.

When they’re settled, he can’t help but start moving right away. He loves teasing Viktor, but he’s been hard since they stepped out of the apartment. Just thinking about his wonderful husband with his ass clenched around the plug for the entire time it took them to have dinner, and a torturously slowly sipped drink, is enough to make him lose reason.

He snaps his hips back almost viciously, slides back in immediately. He builds a restless rhythm with no time for breathing, the slap of skin against skin and the squelching noises of fluids moving loud and overpowering.

Viktor has been on edge for too long, his hips meeting him without fail, and it doesn’t take long for him to babble a warning.

“You wouldn’t want to make a mess of your Gucci trousers,” Yuuri manages to tut, and reaches down to wrap his fingers tightly around the base of his dripping cock, effectively stopping him from coming. Viktor makes a hiccuping sob, trashes under him and squeezes him with his ass so tightly that he has him spilling inside. Yuuri rides out his orgasm slowly, luxuriously, with only Viktor’s wounded cries in the background.

Only when he’s sure there’s no more to give he pulls out and drops to his knees, careful to never let Viktor’s cock free, and takes the large plug back from Viktor’s clutch, sliding it in with a smooth flick of his wrist. He makes him turn around, then, and has only enough time to wrap his mouth around the head of Viktor’s abused dick and release it before his mouth is flooded with his cum, thick ropes hitting his palate mercilessly.

Viktor is panting above him, somehow his hands ended up gripping his hair tightly, and his head hits quietly the stall door when he sags against it.

When Yuuri is done swallowing everything, he can’t help but chuckle warmly, looking up at the ruined man from below his eyelashes.

He sneaks a lick at the spent cock’s head in front of him, eliciting a pained hiss, but has the nerve of blushing when he tells him throatily “When we get home, I want to spread your ass open and suck out every last drop of cum.”

The sound Viktor makes is almost loud enough to cover the bang of the door of the stall next to theirs. Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll stop just hinting at felching and [clenches fist] mf write it.  
> If you missed the link, [here](https://www.lelo.com/earl) is the outrageously expensive buttplug Yuuri impulse bought. It's literally 24k gold but of course for Viktor only the best. If I had the money and a Viktor, I'd totally buy it for him too because he just _deserves_ it.  
>  Honestly, will I ever make Yuuri sub. Yes, one day. But today is not that day.  
> My process for fic titles is like, two hours of trying to find one that feels organic and then going with a pun or a lyric of some p!atd song. This time it was Arctic Monkeys, though, showing to myself that I can change things up.
> 
> Sooo, day 5 of NSFW Victuuri Week for the prompt: toys. Tomorrow's one is so good I'm rubbing my small gremlin hands together in anticipation of writing it (which will happen in like one hour lmao).  
> Five days of continuously writing smut will do things to you, believe me.  
> Cough. Anyway! Follow my adventures on [tumblr](http://yuriplisetsk.tumblr.com) if you want?  
> Every comment and kudo is a dollar sent to endorse Yuuri's impulse-buying of other ridiculously expensive toys for Viktor. I'm thinking a [platinum vibrator](https://www.labelle.co.uk/products/jimmyjane-platinum-eternity) encircled by 28 round cut VS1 diamonds. Look at that.  
> 


End file.
